Talk:Bloodthirster Madkix
Rumors of 100% Accuracy are untrue; though its Accuracy is very high, it missed me several times as NIN75/WAR37 with minimal evasion gear. Acha d'Armas is not 100% drop rate, but seems to be fairly high (we went 1/2). --Brisko 10:26, 27 March 2007 (EDT) I'm pretty sure this goblin also follows by Scent, as SATA+Hide didn't work. Risa 12:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Drop rate The drop rate is not high for the Acha D'armas. 0/8 without a THF. ---- I'm 0/3 on this drop right now.. had TH2 one kill and then two THF (TH2 + TH3) and it won't drop.. -- 00:45, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :1/4 - killed him solo as RDM75/NIN37 and got the drop -- 11:00, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just soloed it as a RDM75/BLU37. Not really hard at all. Criticals can do up to 120 damage but it's not common. Stoneskin lasts several hits and prevents interrupts. Ice Spikes had like a 50% activation rate. Bind if you need to recast stoneskin. Had pretty good gear though (dusk for its high defense, cheviot cape, jelly ring, genbu's) + cocoon and tav taco. Oh, 1/2. ------------- Advice for Bst on page is to use recluse spider...... can not see that working, the spider is a long way away, past several gobs. You would have to pop NM, then go get spider from amongst the gobs, invis and sneak past the gobs, and hope that one spider is enough to kill NM......hmmmm, very hmmmm. :Agreed, this is a very iffy solo, not saying it isn't possible but just very unlikely using the Spiders. Duo'd this with another Bst friend using the Raptors in the immediate spawn area and it wasn't too hard. This thing will also link with the tons of other goblins in the area as well, so it's not a good idea to go training it back and forth. --Aletheia 15:11, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :: Found this: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/bestiary.html?fmob=950 Many useful solo strats from people. Including SMN. --Siion :It's not hard to pull him over to the spiders. Just put a raptor on him, sneak/invis, run past any other goblins, Heel and run over to the spiders. If you get links, they'll despawn when you swap pets. --Valyana 02:33, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Trioed by 66NIN/WAR, 66WAR/SAM, 66WHM/BLM while we were doing FoV there. Can get nasty as it goblin rushed me (NIN) about 5 times throughout the fight, killing my Utsusemi Timing. Not sure whether it really has that high accuracy as I didn't have problems with my Utsusemi timer, even with the amount of goblin rushes, I've always had Ichi timer ready at least. 1/1 on axe without TH. Spirachub (talk) :*Duoable by NIN75 with support mage, Soloable by BST68 (using the Recluse Spiders on the west side of the map), Soloable by NIN75 with level 65 Soothing Healer :*Soloable by 75PLD/RDM with Chivalry and Yagudo Drinks. :*Soloable easily by 75MNK/NIN with 60 Soothing Healer :*Soloable easily by PLD/DNC :*Soloed by a Lv.67BST/WHM. Dragged it to the Amemet NM Spawn area. Charming Sand Lizard or Robber Crab. 1 miss charm on a Robber crab, none on the Sand lizards. Used Protect II/Shell, Blink, Stoneskin, and Gaudy Harness for Refresh. No food. 25-30min fight. I don't suggest using spiders/raptors at this level because a miss charm at this level could spell death. 1/2 on drop with out TH. --Linkzell Ifrit server 03/19/09 7:00pm EST. NPC fellow.NPC fellow. :*Soloed this as BST 71, was a real easy fight had only 1 miss charm, I used the crabs, birds, and cc used reward a few times, took maybe 20 mins. Hits very hard at this level I recommend subbing NIN. :*Duoed as DRK/SAM (using an underleveled skill-up Great Axe) and THF/DNC with utmost ease. :*Duoed as DRG/WHM and PLD/NIN, PLD died at 2% after I Penta thrusted expecting to kill an it TPed the PLD without shadows. Easy fight an we had been clearing the area while waiting for the repops. Mighty strikes hits very hard. good healing breath setup is advised (S.helm, wyvern mail, O mitts, D. Brais, Chan neck and experienced wyvern). got 1/1 on Axe :*Easy Duo with PLD/RDM75 WHM/BLM75. 0/6 so far. --Hatsuharo 23:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Pop Time Just camped him today, was down there for 6 hours and no pop. Had to leave, so didn't even get a chance to kill him. *cry* --TarquinOf Pandy 16:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC)